A concerted effort to collect and bank tissues and biologic fluids from the upper respiratory tract has been an ongoing effort since 1990 under the direction of the Pathology Core leader. Initially, specimen collection primarily targeted overtly malignant carcinomas. Over time, the focus of specimen collection has shifted to tissues and biologic fluids representing much earlier stages along the tumor progression pathway and specimens from control patients without head and neck cancer. The availability of these tissues and cells has contributed to the work of many of the investigators participating in the SPORE, resulting over the years in significant discoveries with high translational impact and numerous peer-reviewed publications. The Pathology Core will continue to: 1) collect, store, process and distribute tissues and biologic fluids for translational research without compromise of patient care; 2) provide well-characterized tumors with respect to site of origin, Worid Health Organization histologic subtype, differentiation, and fraction of neoplastic and stromal tissues; 3) provide normal control tissue in addition to neoplasms; 4) process and store tissues to address the requirements of all SPORE investigators; 5) include neoplasms with a wide range of biologic potential (e.g. normal, dysplasia, carcinoma sequence); 6) perpetuate tumor growth and expand tumor availability by xenografting tumors into immunodeficient mice; 7) collect blood and exfoliated cells (e.g. oral rinses/oral brushes) from pertinent patients for the SPORE projects; 8) provide the specimens in a timely fashion; and 9) provide well-defined mechanisms for prioritization of the distribution of requested resources to investigators within and external to the Johns Hopkins SPORE.